Tomoyo Another World: Corazones Tornasol
by ORuizu
Summary: Después de un frío y solitario invierno, viejos sentimientos vuelven a florecer. Una nueva historia vuelve a surgir. Mientras ella estudia en su ultimo año de escuela, él mantiene su relación con ella trabajando en esa misma ciudad. La ciudad que los unió. Tomoya x Tomoyo.
1. Capítulo 1: Invierno es sinónimo de amor

**Saludos este es mi primer fic. Está basado en el Another world de tomoyo, después de que volvieron a estar juntos. Espero que lo disfruten. Disclaimer: Clannad ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son obras de Visual Art's Key.**

* * *

**Tomoyo Another World  
**

**Capítulo 1: Invierno es sinónimo de amor**

Que agridulce nostalgia esta blanca temporada de invierno. Solo me hace recordar los momentos en la escuela que pase con ella. De felices a tristes, de bellos a horribles. Los bentos que compartíamos en el almuerzo, los días en la biblioteca después de salir de clases y sin dejar atrás sus regaños, los problemas que pasamos pero que con nuestro amor hemos derribado. Todo un recorrido de altas y bajas para lograr lo que hoy llamamos amor.

"¡Estaré a tu lado, Tomoya y lo haré con todas mis fuerzas!" Esas fueron sus palabras en esa ocasión y las que me convencieron de que simplemente no puedo estar sin ella. En ese momento acepté todo, decidí tener una nueva vida junto a ella y empezar todo desde cero.

No puedo decir que tan rápido pasó, solo sé que en ese momento, en ese camino teñido de blanco la nieve caía en nuestros cuerpos mientras que abrasándonos y con lágrimas en nuestros rostros, uno al otro decíamos cuanto nos amábamos.

—Tomoyo, lo siento. —

—Sí. —Solo eso me dijo, haciéndome saber que todo lo que había pasado estaba ahora en el pasado. —Tomoya, ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado?—

—Sí, pase lo que pase. —Le dije, mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

En esa pequeña y hermosa escena de amor hubo un carnaval de sentimientos en mí interior, sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes, lo pudiera asociar a un niño feliz por recibir un regalo de Papá Noel. Así me sentía yo, era como un ángel enviado hacia mí, pero que en vez de cuidarme a mí, yo cuidaría de ese hermoso ángel, o no, simplemente cuidarnos mutuamente.

Nuestros corazones palpitaban compatiblemente, como si sus latidos respondieran a los míos; Y los míos a los de ella.

Y así después, el contrato de amor fue sellado con un hermoso beso, un beso que daría el comienzo a una bella historia de amor.

* * *

Es temprano en la mañana y oigo una voz mencionando mi nombre desde lejos mientras poco a poco voy abriendo mis ojos. Cuando los abro, veo a una persona hermosa, tenía una vestimenta de invierno blanco que le acentuaba sus despampanantes ojos azules y un hermoso cabello plateado haciendo una bella silueta con el sol de la tarde que se reflejaba desde la ventana.

Se trataba de ella, la persona que más amo, la persona por la cual diera si fuese posible hasta más que la vida. Es ella, se trataba de Tomoyo.

Ella estaba frente a mí intentando despertarme como solía hacer cuando salíamos juntos a la escuela.

Que bellos recuerdos, cuando me acompañaba a comprar el almuerzo y la cena del otro día e incluso habían veces que se quedaba para preparármela. Siempre le decía que no se preocupara pero ella siempre decía algo como: "Tomoya… Si no la preparo yo… ¿quién más lo haría? Bueno, al menos que quieras pasar tu vida comiendo ramen instantáneo."

Pero no tenía de otra que aceptar su ayuda, no le podía decir que no.

Pero lo mejor de todo esto es, que todos esos recuerdos que tenía guardado volverán a hacerse realidad e incluso algunos nuevos se irán creando.

— ¡Tomoya! —Dice fuertemente logrando finalmente despertarme.

—¿Tomoyo? Pero… es domingo e invierno todavía…

—Si… lo sé, pero quiero pasar un tiempo contigo antes de irme a casa a hacer los típicos trabajos de una presidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Pero… es muy temprano Tomoyo…— Le dije perezosamente.

—¡No! no es temprano son las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Las cuatro de la-

—Por favor, Tomoya. —Me interrumpe tiernamente.

—Ah, sí me lo dices así… bueno, está bien solo dame un segundo para alistarme, si quieres me esperas afuera.

Mientras me visto, me pongo a pensar a qué lugar llevarla, si a un sitio normal o algo no tan informal, ¡Ah…! Todas las cosas que hay que pensar cuando tienes una pareja… pero bueno, mejor le pregunto, debería tener un poco más de confianza en ella.

—Oye Tomoyo, ya estoy listo ¿Te hice esperar?

—No. — Me dice, mientras saca una bella sonrisa.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—No te preocupes, hay un lugar que te quiero enseñar. —me dice

—¿Ah, sí? Pero, ¿qué quieres comer?

—Hamburguesa.

Mientras caminábamos, bromeábamos y hablábamos hasta llegar al lugar más cercano; todo lo que encontramos fue un puesto de Yakiniku.

—Tomoyo… Lo siento…

—Hahaha, no te preocupes, si es lo que hay pues vamos. Tengo mucho tiempo sin probarlo. —Me dice, con la amabilidad que la distingue.

—De acuerdo. Tomoyo, la segunda mesa está vacía, que tal si vamos allá.

Mientras traían la carne para asar, todo el tiempo me quede mirándola. Solo mirando su bello rostro observando por la ventana la nieve que caía lentamente.

—Oye… ¿qué miras? —Dice sonrojada.

—Nada —Digo, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Oye Tomoyo ¿te gusta la nieve? —Digo, con mi cabeza descansando sobre mi mano.

—Mm... Creo que sí, no sé.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo misma me pregunto por qué me gusta tanto, solo la miro y pues…simplemente… me gusta. —Me dice, con una cara nostálgica pero al mismo tiempo feliz, como si hubiera un secreto detrás de ello. Un secreto del cual ella no puede acordarse pero por alguna razón sabe que es algo que le alegra.

—Hmm… eres extraña. —Le dije en tono de broma.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo que- ¡Ah! ¡Idiota! —Me grita totalmente avergonzada y con la cara roja como un tomate.

—¡Ajajá! —Oh mira, la carne. —

—Que lo aprovechen. —dice la mesera

—¡Hm…! Está bueno. —Dice Tomoyo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Mientras comemos no puedo evitar seguir viéndola, me satisface el simple hecho de verla feliz y que está pasando un buen rato conmigo, no hay mejor sentimiento que ese. El de saber que estar con una persona es sinónimo de seguridad y que ella es todo para ti. Yo…la amo.

—¿Tomoyo, quieres algo de beber?

—No, ahora quiero me acompañes a ese lugar que tanto te quiero mostrar.

—Ehm… de acuerdo.

Mientras caminábamos pasamos todo el camino con nuestros brazos cruzados entre sí, callados, solo caminábamos hacia dónde íbamos pero nuestros corazones decían que nos amábamos.

—Está allí arriba, en la escalera.

Era algo larga, está por encima de todo, parecía una de estas que van hacia algún templo budista.

Pero no me negué y seguí el camino con ella hasta llegar hacia arriba.

Por el cansancio bajo el cuerpo sosteniéndome en las rodillas hasta que oigo la voz de Tomoyo diciéndome:

—Tomoya, mira.

Lo que tenía en mis ojos era algo majestuoso, veía todo desde ahí, edificios, carros, la luces que cambiaban el tono de los copos de nieve haciéndolos reflejarse en ellos un color dorado que daba una belleza inmensa al ambiente de la noche.

—Tomoya ¿me quieres?

—No Tomoyo… te quiero poco…pero te amo mucho.

En ese momento nuestros labios poco a poco se fueron emparejando, hasta formar un hermoso beso. Confirmando así que realmente nos amábamos y que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El segundo capitulo viene pronto. Se agradecen reviews!**

**Pasen buenas, nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Oyasumi

**Capítulo 2:_ "Oyasumi"_  
**

Es de noche, mas bien, creo que es de madrugada y no sé qué hora es exactamente. Solo se que no puedo dormir por pensar en lo que hoy ha pasado, lo feliz que estoy. Es imposible expresarlo con palabras.

Recurro a levantarme de la cama y voy directamente a la cocina. En el recorrido, veo a mi papá, está en el kotatsu, durmiendo y con un horrible desorden de botellas vacías alrededor de él.

Me acerco a él para llevarlo a su cuarto pero no puedo evitar sentir rabia y nauseas por el asqueroso olor a alcohol que surge de su cuerpo. Pensaba ayudarle a llevarlo a su cuarto, pero no, solo lo desperté diciéndole un: "Oye, levántate"

—¿Eh? Tomoya… perdón por ser una molestia.

Mientras se levanta, me quedo callado y cabizbajo, viéndolo tambalearse y agarrarse de las paredes mientras caminaba. Aprieto los puños y pienso en que no debería rebajarme a su altura y prosigo a ayudarlo.

—Ven. —Le digo mientras me arrodillo.

—No… lo haré yo… no quiero ser una molestia para Tomoya-kun. —Me dice, con su voz pasiva e increíblemente molesta, mientras saca esa sonrisa siempre tatuada en su rostro; lo cual hace que llegue a mi punto final de ira.

— Tch_… _Hah… ¿qué insinúas? ¿¡Qué soy yo para ti!? ¿¡Si te ofrezco ayuda no debería ser lo indicado aceptarla!? ¡No me jodas!

—Tomoya…

En ese memento solo corrí, corrí… y corrí, hasta que…

**PUM**

Sentí un fuerte impacto, haciendo que me despeje hacia atrás. Sentí que era alguien así que mientras estoy todavía en el suelo, miro hacia delante y era quien menos me esperaba, o quizás a quien más podía esperar, ya sea cualquiera de los casos... era Sunohara, quien también miraba hacia mí.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Okazaki! ¿¡Que haces despierto a estas horas!? —Dice, con su típica voz chillona y desesperada.

— ¡Hah! ¿¡No debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso?!

—Iba a una… farmacia.

— ¿Una farmacia? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No, quería… caramelos.

— ¿Caramelos en una farmacia? Me das vergüenza.

—Te odio Okazaki…

—Oye, ¿me puedo pasar la noche en tu dormitorio? —Le dije. No me iba a quedar hoy en casa, no después de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Eh? Si, pero ¿qué paso? Ah… no me digas que otra vez peleaste con tu padre.

—…

—Justo lo que pensaba.

Estamos entrando al edificio y lo primero que se puede captar son los gritos de Misae-san y los del equipo de rugby, bueno, solo los de Misae, ya que ellos no se atreven a alzarle la voz.

— ¡Oh! ¡Okazaki! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Oye… Misae-san… así que mi presencia no significa nada…— Dice Sunohara amargado.

—Cállate, Sunohara, a ti te veo todos los días. Ahora, Okazaki-kun, ¿qué te traes por acá?

—Pienso quedarme aquí por hoy. ¿Puedo?

— ¡Si, si! Pero por favor, no hagan mucho ruido. Luego se enfadan ya sabes quienes y sería otro enredo más.

—Si, entiendo. Oye Sunohara, ¿vamos entrando entonces?

_**...**_

Hemos entrado, prendo las luces y recurro a buscar el futon.

—Sunohara ¿tienes un futon?

—Si, esta adentro del armario.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Mientras lo busco, Sunohara me dice:

—Oye, Okazaki..

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Cómo te va con Tomoyo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Pregunto, mientras voy hacia la mesa que esta en el medio de la habitación.

— No se, solo quiero saber, ya que ha pasado muchas cosas entre ustedes.

—Pues, nos va bien. —Le dije, con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Hm… ¿Seguro? Tengo entendido que no se pueden ver mucho, ya que trabajas y ella está siempre ocupada con las tareas del comité.

—Si, pero… siempre tratamos de pasar el mayor tiempo que podamos juntos. Aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad. Esa fue la razón por la que rompimos una vez, pues… me veía a mí mismo como un estorbo para ella. No queremos que vuelva a pasar.

Amigo, fue difícil, vivir todo lo que pasé en ese largo invierno. Aunque solo fue la mitad... para mí fue largo, sumamente largo.

Nunca había llorado tanto, recuerdo las primeras semanas, no podía adaptarme, era un eterno dolor de cabeza. Siempre estuve enjaulado en mi cuarto sin salir. Ni siquiera pensando en qué hacer en un futuro… para alcanzarla. Ni siquiera eso. Solo, en mi habitación, sin nadie cerca. Nadie como ella.

Pero no, no pude permitirme quedarme así. No haría la diferencia quedarme amargado en una cama, más bien, si hubiera deferencia en tratar de seguir adelante. Ese sí fuese el Tomoya que Tomoyo hubiese querido, y quien sabe si… algún día la alcanzaría de nuevo.

Desde ahí reuní toda mi valentía y siempre traté de ser quien ella quisiese que yo fuera. En mi mente siempre tenía el querer alcanzarla, hacerla feliz, y así algún día contarle como me había ido. Luché, luché, y luché tanto, que el agotarme era entonces ya un obstáculo más que sobrepasar.

Sin embargo, mis notas aún no eran suficientes como para conseguir un buen trabajo. Pero se que di mi mejor esfuerzo, tarde, pero lo hice. Se que eso es lo que la haría feliz.

Como ya sabes, solo pude conseguir un trabajo en una empresa de reciclaje. No fue fácil, créeme que no. Fui rechazado antes por bastantes empresas de diferentes tipos. Hasta que conocí a un tipo llamado Yoshino Yusuke, lo conocí un día que iba de compras, me pidió ayuda con su camioneta que estaba averiada; en eso, le caí bien, me dijo algo como "Ey, tienes buenas manos" y me recomendó en aquella fabrica; si no me hubiese cruzado con el, quiza en este momento... todo ese esfuerzo hubiese sido tirado a la basura; aún mas. Tuve suerte, bastante, de hecho.

Pero lo hice, por fin lo había hecho, por fin me sentía un paso más cerca de ella; y otro cada vez más, hasta que nuevamente nos reunimos y nos dimos otra oportunidad.

Oye Sunohara, de verdad… que la amo.

—Hmm…

— ¿Eh? … Lo siento, me deje llevar. Es solo que… necesitaba expresarlo a alguien con palabras.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡No te preocupes amigo! Yo haría lo mismo.

—Gracias.

—Oye Okazaki, ¿No deberías dar un paso más adelante?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, conocer a su familia. Y quien sabe, quizá caerles bien.

—Hmm… No se, pienso hacerlo, no se cuando.

—Ah… deberías hacerlo… Pero bueno, es tarde ya. ¿Nos dormimos?

—Veré qué hago...

Mientras me acuesto en el futon, siento mi teléfono vibrar.

Veo un mensaje en el buzón.

"_Tomoya, que descanses. Te amo ;)"_

Sentí una gran alegría en mi interior, haciendo que mis ojos se tornaran acuosos al leer su mensaje deseándome las buenas noches. Cosa que no podía tener anteriormente. Siendo prueba definitiva de que ella es mi razón de superación.

Un _"Te amo" _devuelta fue mi respuesta hacia el mensaje.

Y pensando en ella así me dormí. En nosotros, en nuestro futuro, en como todo hasta ahora ha sido una obra teatral; en la cual hemos sido los protagonistas, y el destino nuestro guionista; el viento nuestro actuar, y el ser nuestro querer.

Seremos felices a como el viento nos lleve, y torne estos corazones de papel pálido... a unos con un bello y amplio matizado en tornasol.

* * *

**Primero que todo, agradezco inmensamente a la persona que me dio mi primer review, me ayudó bastante a motivarme para hacer este capitulo y el tercero; lo cual se puede decir que está un 70% completo. Ya en el tercero, empezaré a enfatizar un poco más en el desarrollo en sí de la trama.**** Ah! Y una nota importante; para los que no lo saben, el titulo del cap (Oyasumi) quiere decir "Buenas noches" en japones.**

**Pero bueno, e****spero que dejen reviews y les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Chau, nos leemos! \o/**


	3. Capítulo 3: Hacia una nueva colina

Capítulo 3 Corazones Tornasol

Es hermoso, pero a la vez siento que es triste; luces resplandecientes, que se apagan todas en un santiamén, haciendo que se tornen en una sola. Un campo gigantesco, vació que se va tornando nevoso. Está completamente vacío, no hay ni una forma de vida visible, al menos no las puedo ver. No hay nadie. Se que es algo triste y a la vez feliz, no se como explicarlo, pero así es. Pesadilla o un sueño hermoso; es algo incógnito.

Me doy cuenta que lágrimas sin motivo aparente caen desde mis ojos mientras despierto.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué este sentimiento? Tan ... Tan ...

* * *

"_Lucha de gigantes __  
__Convierte, __  
__El aire en gas natural __  
__Un duelo salvaje __  
__Advierte, __  
__Lo cerca que ando de entrar __  
__En un mundo descomunal __  
__Siento mi fragilidad. __Vaya pesadilla __  
__Corriendo, __  
__Con una bestia __detrás__  
__Dime que es mentira todo, __  
__Un sueño tonto y no más __  
__Me da miedo la __enormidad__  
__Donde nadie oye mi voz. __Deja de engañar __  
__No quieras ocultar __  
__Que has pasado sin tropezar __  
__Monstruo de papel __  
__No sé contra quien voy __  
__O es que acaso hay alguien mas aquí? __Creo en los fantasmas terribles __  
__De __algún__ extraño lugar __  
__Y en mis tonterías __  
__Para hacer tu risa estallar __Deja de engañar __  
__No quieras ocultar __  
__Que has pasado sin tropezar __  
__Monstruo de papel __  
__No se contra quien voy __  
__O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí? __Deja que pasemos sin miedo.__" _

_**Letra de Lucha de gigantes de Nacha Pop**_

* * *

Me despierto, me siento sobre la cama y me estiro mientras me seco las lagrimas; trato de recordar o darme cuenta de qué fue, pero no, realmente no puedo decir nada, ni decir sobre qué trato aquel extraño sueño.

¡Nunca! Me había sentido tan extraño. ¡Dios! Que martirio.

Estoy buscando una forma de olvidarme por el momento de esta catástrofe que pasa por mi cabeza. No se me ocurre nada convincente... pena de mi; aún así tal pensamiento sigue rondando por mi mente.

Veo que Sunohara despierta y me dice:

—Oye, Okazaki, ¿Qué pasa?

Miro el reloj y está bastante temprano y digo:

—Nada, iré a caminar.

Mejor salgo a caminar un momento a ver si despejo un poco mi mente. Suerte que es temprano ya que tengo que llegar al trabajo a mas tardar de las 8.

Me siento en un banco, miro las aves acurrucadas en sus nidos por el frío; hizo que me olvidara un poco, pero... nuevamente esos recuerdos regresaban; ya se tornaba estúpido, no sabía que hacer. De pronto, por alguna razón, una ganas inmensas de contarle todo a Tomoyo surgen. No titubeo y le marco este mensaje:

"Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo, estoy en el banco al frente del dormitorio de Sunohara. Por favor, ven cuando puedas, te estaré esperando."

Solo la esperaba y la esperaba; el frío me mataba. Pero se que ella se presentaría; se que lo haría.

Hasta que llegó. Automáticamente una cálida sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro, feliz de que hubiese llegado.

Sabía que lo haría; la conozco, ella es una persona que hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demás, es atenta, aunque aveces violenta, pero muy amable. Esa es la Tomoyo que amo.

Viene corriendo hacía mí, preocupada y exaltada, y me dice:

—¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Te sientes bien!? ¡Idiota! ¿qué haces afuera con ropa tan ligera?

Esa sonrisa sigue en mi rostro, no le digo ni una sola palabra.

—¡Vamos a entrar Tomoya!

—Pero... No me-

—¡Pero nada! Me cuentas allá dentro._— _Dice, cortándome la oración.

—Oye... Oye... Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo... Pero no me vuelvas a preocupar así, ¿hecho?

—Hecho.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Me pregunta

—Pues... ¿Cómo te explico? Tuve un sueño.

—¿Un sueño?

—Si, un sueño. Un sueño del cual estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Ni siquiera me preguntes... ni yo mismo se decirte.

—Oye... Estas empezando a asustarme.

—Era tan irreal... Pero al mismo tiempo... tan real. Pero...

—Oye... Tomoya-kun... —se le notaba en su rostro lo tan preocupada que estaba.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo dejamos ahí. Pero solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Cuál? _—_Me pregunta desconcertada

No se por qué le pregunto esto, pero siento el apuro o la necesidad de hacerlo; le digo:

—¿Me prometes... que estarás siempre bien?

—¿A que te refieres con- ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde! Tengo que llegar temprano. !Nos vemos luego, aquí mismo a las siete! —Exclama, mientras que desesperadamente corre.

_Al final... No me respondió la pregunta._

Luego de eso, entré al cuarto de Sunohara, pues ahí tenía mis ropas del trabajo, me visto y salgo directamente al trabajo.

**...**

—Oye, Okazaki, ¿qué pasa?— Me dice Yoshino Yusuke.

Es la persona con la cual más comparto y la que me consiguió el trabajo acá en la industria de reciclaje; se pasa aveces de poético, y se cree la gran celebridad, ya que fue un artista anteriormente. Pero a pesar de eso, es una persona simpática y consejera.

—¿Eh?, ah... Lo siento, desde esta mañana estoy así, un poco asueñado.

—Hm... Hoy llegaste tarde, no quieras ponerte en problemas con el jefe. ¡Vamos! A trabajar. —Como superior me dice.

—De acuerdo...

Tengo un sueño inmenso, estoy cuajado y siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar; no puedo trabajar así.

—Oye, Okazaki, ¿Sabes qué? Tomemos el día libre.

—¿Cómo que "tomemos"?

—Si, el jefe me debe un día libre que anteriormente no me pudo dar.

—Ah...

—¿Entonces, quieres ir a por un café o algo? —pregunta

—Claro, pero si invitas.

**... **

De pronto cuando llegamos, al parecer, es la mesera quien se dirige hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué ordena?_—_pregunta ella.

—Un café, por favor. —le contesto, al mismo tiempo dandole una sonrisa de cordialidad.

—Al instante. —Me dice

—Okazaki, ¿qué te sucede? — me pregunta Yoshino, al parecer seguro de que algo me pasa.

—...

—Se que te pasa algo, dime qué es.

—... Es que... —quise decirle, pero al mismo tiempo no.

—Solo dime.

—Fue un sueño... un sueño. —Dije, cediendo al fin.

—¿Qué clase de sueño?

—No se decirte, fue algo extraño, bueno, no extraño porque haya pasado algo malo en el, pero... por alguna razón tengo un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado al recordarme de ese sueño.

—¿Cómo fue el sueño?

—Te lo resumo en tres palabras claves.

—¿Cuáles?

—Luces, nieve y campo, uno bastante grande. Y sentía presencia de alguien, aunque no lo viera.

—Ah mira, hablando de luces, dicen... que luces rondan por esta pequeña ciudad. Cada luz equivale a a los sentimientos de felicidad de una persona, y si atrapas una, un deseo importante para ti se cumplirá. Hikarizaka, de ahí viene el nombre de esta ciudad. (Colinas de luz) —Me cuenta.

—Si, lo he oído de parte de Miyazawa Yukine, una amiga de la escuela.

—Hm... ¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿Sabes que es solo una leyenda, no? —Pregunta

—No lo se...

—Bueno, vayámonos.— Dice, mientras se levanta de la silla.

—No, espera.— Le dijo, mientras lo agarro del brazo, haciendo que se siente otra vez . —Quiero hablar algo contigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero hablarte sobre Tomoyo y yo.

—Si...si, adelante.

—Pues...ehm...¿Crees que sea muy pronto pedirle matrimonio?

—¡¿Matrimonio?!

—Mhm...

—Pues... Si, un poco. Pero no porque no estes en edad para hacerlo, ya que es decisión de los dos, sino porque ella está todavía en la escuela.

—!Si!, lo se, pienso esperar hasta Marzo y así casarnos cuando termine la escuela.—Le aclaro.

—Tomoya, esa es una decisión tuya, lo mejor sería hablarlo con Tomoyo desde ahora. Pero toma tú una decisión.

—Gracias Yoshino,de verdad. —Le digo, expresandole mi gratitud.

Hemos salido del café e ido cada uno por nuestro lado, mientras camino solo pienso en eso: "¿debería hacerlo?" "¿Debería pedirle casamiento?" "Se que quiero, pero ella querría?". Pero luego recuerdo algo que me dijo esta mañana: _"!Nos vemos luego, aquí mismo!"_ Sin dudar pienso en voz alta: "¡Lo haré, lo haré hoy!" Corro, corro y corro más, sin más no poder.

Hasta que llego.

Voy corriendo hacia aquel banco; la veo, esta sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y sus dos manos ligeramente posicionadas sobre ellas. Su cara decía que me esperaba.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿¡Te hice esperar!?

—No, si acabo de-

Corto su oración dandole un emotivo abrazo y mientras me alejo suavemente hacia su oído, decidido le susurro:

—Tomoyo... en Mayo, cásate conmigo.

Todo lo que faltaba entonces era esperar lo que dijera; solo se que un simple "si" llenaría mi corazón de una alegría invaluable que jamás halla sentido. Estaba al borde de un cambio total en mi vida, no, mejor dicho en las nuestras.

* * *

**Se que es un poco temprano que todo esto pase, pero para los hechos que vienen en un futuro, es necesario. Se lo que les digo.**

**Ah, si! La letra del texto del principio fue extraída de la canción Lucha de Gigantes de Nacha Pop. Pensé que encajaría perfectamente con el capítulo,y decidí ponerla como si fuese una especie opening para mas o menos expresar lo que sentía Tomoya con relación al sueño****.(****Ojo, tienen que enfocarse bien en la letras y relacionar los hechos, ya que está escrita en metáfora.****)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerlo,espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos! ****\o/**


	4. Capítulo 4: Respuestas

_**... Mundo Paralelo**_

_Ah...que vacío..._

_El crecido pasto se mueve de aquí a allá...¿será el viento? Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo solo son plantas. _

_Mejor voy adentro._

_¿Qué es eso arriba de aquella mesa?_

_Ah...si, es nuestro futuro amigo; mio y de aquel chico que todavía sigue durmiendo, allá sentado en el suelo en la esquina de la pared._

_Todavía es solo un dibujo. Es un muñeco, como yo, pero es blanco, tiene un sombrero, una elegante bufanda y una cosa naranja en el centro de su cara, no me acuerdo su nombre. _

_Pero espero aún a que el chico se despierte...está muy cansado, pues...siento que es necesario formarlo juntos._

_"Oye, oye." le dije, también tocaba repetidamente su hombro._

_Una sola palabra no salió de sus resecos labios._

_Coloco mi cachete en su pecho pues...es lo único que puedo sentir; aquella pulsación. _

_Pero aún así...no siento aquel **"Bum...Bum...Bum"** que con añoranza recuerdo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Respuestas**

Mientras la sigo abrazando, siento algo que cae sobre mi hombro luego de hacerle aquella pregunta. ¿Qué es? ¿Serán lágrimas? ¿Pero lágrimas de qué? ¿De tristeza, felicidad, angustia? No se, quiero saberlo.

Tomo sus hombros y la despego ligeramente de mí hasta poder ver su cara. Es irónico, pero su cara es hermosa. Su expresión facial decía que estaba chocada por lo que había escuchado. Tenía este gesto que distinguen a las chicas cuando están en "shock"; tenía sus dos manos tapando su boca, algunas lágrimas cruzaban por encima de ellas.

—Oye, Tomoyo ¿no me...dirás nada? —le pregunto preocupado

Se queda callada, no dice una palabra, está inmóvil y con el mismo gesto.

—Ah! soy un idiota, fue todo muy repentino para ti, lo siento...lo siento, Tomoyo, fui un imbécil.

Por un momento pensé que todo había sido en vano, que todo había sido muy repentino, pensé que fui un idiota al hacer todo eso.

Mientras sigo con mi cantaleta, Tomoyo seca sus lágrimas, relaja un poco su expresión, se levanta del banco y dice:

—Eh... ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa?

—Pero... Tomo- —digo, sin completar la frase, queriéndole hablar sobre la pregunta que le había hecho.

—Tomoya... solo dame un tiempo. —dijo en voz muy baja.

Bajo la cabeza y aprieto mis puños, un robusto silencio acompañando de aquellos agrios sentimientos que sentía en ese momento era lo único que se sentía en el ambiente.

Pensé en ese momento... que todo había sido un total fracaso.

Levanto la cabeza y la veo acercándose a mí. Con sus manos me toma las mías, las sube a nivel de nuestro pecho y me dice otra vez en voz baja:

—Tomoya, un tiempo...es todo lo que pido, por favor.

—Tomoyo, si es tiempo lo que quieres, te daré todo el que desees.

—¿Me harías otro favor? —pregunta

La miro fijamente, esperando aquel favor que me pediría.

—¿Me acompañas a casa? —dice, mientras sonríe.

—Si, lo haré, pequeña miedosa.

Y así finalizamos esa conversación, que terminó con un sabor agridulce en el paladar, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, más feliz que triste, porque al fin y al cabo, se que aún así me ama tanto como yo a ella.

—Tomoya, una vez, me preguntaste por qué me gustaba la nieve, ¿verdad? —me dice sonriente mientras aún caminábamos.

—Mhm. —afirmo, mientras miro en dirección a ella.

—Ya creo que se por qué me gusta tanto. —Dice, mientras baja su cabeza y pone ese mismo gesto nostálgico de aquella vez.

—¿Ah sí?

—Pues... es que la nieve se parece a mí, frágil y fácil de desvanecerse, pero compacta y segura cuando la reúnen.

—¿Como una bola o un muñeco de nieve? —digo, sonriéndome.

—Si, y ya sabes, que pues para un muñeco de nieve crearse, necesita de una mano que lo forme, en mi caso son varias, ya que de hecho sí son más de una mano las que forman mi...felicidad. Tú eres parte de ella, igual que todas las personas que están alrededor mio y que cuidan de mi.

—Te prometo que seguiré formando ese muñeco de nieve para ti, Tomoyo... lo prometo. —Digo vigorosamente

—Mhm, sé que lo harás...sé que lo harás. —Me dice, mientras que ligeramente se acerca hacia mí.

Y así, abrazados y levantando nuestras cabezas para ver la nieve caer...caminamos todo el camino hacia su casa.

**... **

—Tadaima (estoy en casa) —dice Tomoyo, al entrar y dejar sus zapatos en la puerta.

—¿No hay nadie? —pregunto, al darme cuenta de que no le responde nadie con un "Okaerinasai" (bienvenida a casa)

—No, a esta hora están todos en la tienda. ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, si no es una molestia. —le digo

Tomoyo me dice que la espere en su habitación mientras lo prepara.

Cruzando por el pasillo para ir a su habitación, me encuentro con un chico mientras abre la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba, no pude apreciar la edad exacta; tenía pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grandes parecidos a los de Tomoyo, pero con un tono de azul mas oscuro que resaltan menos. Además de eso, andaba en silla de ruedas. ¿Pero, por qué? Sabía que Tomoyo tenía un hermano, pero eso...no lo sabía.

Me mira fijamente con cara de sorpresa por unos segundos.

—Buenas tar-

No me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, paró de mirarme, bajó la cabeza y siguió de largo sin ni siquiera decir una palabra.

Pero sin pensar en lo que había ocurrido, entro a la habitación de Tomoyo, me siento en el piso, recuesto mis brazos de la mesa y la espero.

—Ya está todo listo. Espero que no esté malo, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer té. —me dice Tomoyo, con la bandeja en mano mientras entra.

—Jajaja ¿Enserio crees que está malo? No me esperaba eso de ti. —le digo mientras rio.

—Hm... —hace ese sonido, luego infla una mejilla y frunce el entrecejo.

—Me encanta verte enojada. —digo bromeando.

—No te daré té... —dice, con la misma expresión anterior

—Jajaja, de acuerdo...pararé.

Es increíble como saca su más hermosa sonrisa luego de esa pequeña y graciosa plática. Y como después nuestras carcajadas se entrecruzan. Vaya, que hermoso sentimiento. Es algo perfecto.

Terminando finalmente de reír, siento la curiosidad de preguntarle esto, siento pena, pero aún lo hago:

—Tomoyo...¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?

Cabecea a los lados, enfatizando un "no".

—¿Aquella habitación al lado de esta...es la de tu hermano?

—Ehm...si, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Pues, vi a un muchacho salir de ahí viniendo hacia acá... y me preguntaba si lo era. —le dije.

—Ah...así que lo conociste al fin. —dice, degradando la vista.

—No, cruzó al lado mio sin decir una palabra. ¿Crees que esté enojado o algo?

—Jajaja no, solo es así, siempre está con su mal genio. —dice

—¿Ah si? Creo que estoy menos preocupado, pensaba que sucedía algo.

Un silencio surge... no me siento seguro sobre preguntarle sobre lo que vi.

—Tomoya, no temas en decirme. ¿Me quieres preguntar por qué anda en silla de ruedas, no? —dice Tomoyo, sabiendo que era ese mi fin.

—Ehm...

—Tomoya... —dice, mientras me mira y levanta una ceja.

—Si. P-pero, no tienes que decirme si no te sientes cómoda. —digo tartamudeando.

—No, que va, si tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano. Pero ahora te pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieres que te diga?

No lo pienso mucho, no quiero ser entrometido, pero la verdad me interesa saber más sobre la familia de la persona que pienso en un futuro estar por el resto de mi vida.

—Si, quiero. —le respondo denodado.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, cruza las piernas en equis y me dice:

—Bueno Tomoya, así...empezó todo.

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado el cap. Lo subí algo tarde y discúlpenme...pero no importa! trataré de hacer el próximo un poco más rápido.**

**Ah! Porfavor, asegúrense de decirme qué tal estuvo dejando un review.**

**Hasta luego, y que tengan un feliz año nuevo. ;)**


End file.
